


vipers in the grass

by neophilim



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Not Pottermore Compliant, Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sirius Black Adopts Harry Potter, Triwizard Tournament
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26552845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neophilim/pseuds/neophilim
Summary: With the capture of Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black is now a free man, and he's going to do what he should have in the first place - put his godson first. Thirteen-year-old Harry Potter is more than eager to get away from the Dursley's, even though he doesn't really know his godfather. And Remus Lupin has twelve years of absences to make up for.Together, the three learn to form a new family. But there's nothing simple about life for a former convict, a werewolf, and the Boy-Who-Lived.But when Harry is mysteriously chosen for the Triwizard Tournament, their fragile peace is shattered. And with signs of Voldemort becoming ever clearer, Harry's fourth year looks to be the most exciting one yet.
Relationships: Remus Lupin & Harry Potter, Sirius Black & Harry Potter, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Harry Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 77





	1. the wizengamot

**Author's Note:**

> _hell's brewing, dark sun's on the rise_  
>  _this storm will blow through, by and by_  
>  _house is on fire, vipers in the grass_  
>  _little revenge and this too shall pass_  
>  \- Bruce Springsteen, Lonesome Day

**_ Peter Pettigrew Stripped of Order of Merlin; Sentenced to Life in Azkaban _ **

_ The Wizengamot voted unanimously to sent Peter Pettigrew to the infamous prison after finding him guilty of the murder of 13 muggles in 1981, as well as framing Sirius Black for his own crimes. Pettigrew, now 34, spent the last 12 years hiding from justice in his animagus form.  _

_ This news comes only one week after Sirius Black was declared innocent and freed, with all charges dismissed. Mr. Black was also awarded 1,000 galleons in compensation on behalf of the Ministry of Magic, stating that the negligence of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement lead to this miscarriage of justice. _

_ Cornelius Fudge, Minister for Magic, blamed the previous administration for the lack of a trial, and stated that he was thrilled that due process had finally been served.  _

"Stop reading that rubbish, will you?" Sirius's voice was muffled by his pillow, but the meaning was clear enough. Remus rolled his eyes but folded the paper, setting it on the nightstand. Sirius rolled over, looking at Moony fondly, if a bit exasperated. "Just last week they were saying that I would make an unfit guardian for Harry."

Remus sighed.

"I know. Half of the articles in the Daily Prophet are rubbish, anyway. But they are the most influential paper in the country, and I wanted to know what people are reading about."

"It's not that bad this time, I hope?" Sirius leaned over to leisurely wrap his arms around Remus, who sank into his embrace.

"They don't seem to know what to think of you," he said. 

Sirius snorted.

"No one ever does."

The two were quiet for a while, entwined on the small bed in Remus's shabby apartment. Not that Sirius minded the state of the room - he was glad for a real bed, after so many years of sleeping on a stone floor.

And the company wasn't bad, either.

"Are you nervous about the hearing today?" Remus asked, his fingers absently stroking down Sirius back. Sirius gave a shrug.

"I know everyone is worried that I'm  _ mentally unstable _ now, after everything," he said. "But from what Harry has written to me about his relatives, I can't see why they wouldn't award custody to us."

"To you," Remus corrected. "I'm just there for moral support, remember?"

" _ Moral support _ my arse," Sirius grunted. "You should have been raising him this whole time. I can't see why he went to Lily's sister, of all people. Remember how she was at the wedding?"

Remus laughed. Petunia had been the only muggle at James and Lily's wedding, and she had spent the entire time acting as if she was surrounded by lunatics, with her nose in the air. It had been clear to both of them that she was both desperately jealous of Lily, and showed it by acting as if she was better than everyone else. 

"Merlin, I've never met a muggle quite like her," he said. "Perfectly aware of the existence of magic and completely disdainful of the very idea of it. I can't imagine what Harry went through with her and that walrus of a man she married."

Sirius looked at him somberly, all levity gone.

"I know," he said. "I can't imagine. It's my fault, really."

"Sirius -"

"No. If I had cared more for Harry than for revenge, then things would have been different. But when Hagrid said that he was going to Dumbledore, I thought I could trust him. I never imagined that meant Petunia."

The two men had discussed Harry a lot during their week together since Sirius' trial. How thin he was, how quick he was to want to go with Sirius. Signs that pointed to an unhappy home life.

Sirius recognized them. After all, he had experienced it, himself.

"The hearing will go our way," Remus said with a confidence he didn't quite feel. "And," he said, just as Sirius was about to interrupt, "And if it doesn't, we won't take it lying down. I bet those Dursley's would behave better if they knew a pair of wizards lived in the neighborhood" 

Sirius barked out a laugh. It was certainly one way to go about things. Yes, he decided, Remus was brilliant. He leaned over to give him a kiss as a reward.

Their kiss deepened, until Remus reluctantly pulled away.

“Mmmph, no, we can’t,” he said, laughing. “The hearing is in an hour!”

Sirius grinned, looking ready to imply that he didn’t need that much time, but Remus gave him a look that said that he better not, or there would be no fun times later. Sirius, who knew that Remus meant it, pouted.

“Come on, we should get ready.” Remus rose from the bed, and Sirius followed. He’d managed to owl order some robes, and with a fresh shave and a haircut, he didn’t look quite so bedraggled, though his face was still somewhat gaunt, his eyes still somewhat haunted.

Remus’s best robes were patched and worn, but he didn’t seem to mind it as he met Sirius at the door. They would be apparating together, Sirius having already gone to Ollivander’s for a new wand. 

Both nervous in their own ways for the same reason, they left the apartment and headed to the Ministry of Magic.

The apparition room was full of people, as usual, and they all turned and stared at  _ the _ Sirius Black as he appeared. Half of the people in the room were from the press, it seemed, and the flashes from their cameras lit the room discordantly. They shouted out questions, eager to get a comment, but with the ease of a man raised to ignore the common people, Sirius swept by them, Remus in his wake. They were met by Sirius’s newly hired solicitor, a young man named Eugene Howell, who had been assigned to Sirius by the Ministry, and all too happy when Sirius offered keep him on retainer.

“Mr. Black,” he said, joining up with Sirius and Remus. “I’ve been going over the law and some precedents, and this should be an open and shut hearing. You have proof that Mr. Potter’s parents both wanted him to go to you in the event of their untimely deaths, and your position as godfather is sacrosanct. Added to that your suspicions about Mr. Potter’s home life, which of course I won’t bring up unless things are going poorly,” he added quickly, “and Mr. Potter should be going home with you this afternoon.”

“Good,” Sirius grunted. He didn’t want Harry to spend one more second than he had to with the Dursley’s. “And Remus?”

“Who you associate with shouldn’t be brought up, but if it is I have some testimonials about Mr. Lupin from former students. And, of course, the wolfsbane potion that he has a record of taking when available, and your own ability to afford the potion, and it shouldn’t be an issue. Really, as Mr. Potter is almost 14, his opinion will carry the most weight. The agent from the Department of Home and Family Services will have picked him up by now, and hopefully they will have prepared him as much as possible.

Sirius nodded tightly. Remus and Eugene were both confident that custody would be awarded to him.

So why was he so worried that something would happen?

Just as they had reached the elevator, Eugene’s partner, Olivia Easton, rushed up to them, out of breath with a slight sheen of sweat on her forehead.

“There you are! I’ve been looking all over. They’ve moved the hearing to the basement.”

“The basement?” Eugene repeated, bewildered. “That’s the courtrooms. The Wizengamot chambers. What on earth did they more it there for?”

“I just heard,” she said. “The full Wizengamot’s been assembled. The Chief Warlock is in attendance, as well.”

Sirius froze.

Albus Dumbledore, that conniving bastard. He knew that Albus wanted Harry to stay at the Dursley’s, with blood family, but Sirius hadn’t thought that he would go so far as to use his position in the Wizengamot to manipulate things. He swore under his breath.

“Let’s go,” he said, and the four entered the lift, heading down to the courtrooms. “What do you think of our chances now, eh, Eugene?”

Eugene looked paler than he had before, but still confident.

“The same,” he said, “if they follow the law.”

Somehow, Sirius doubted it. If Albus was here, he could lead the Wizengamot around by their noses, if he so pleased.

Sirius lead the small group onward as soon as the lift stopped. He wondered if Harry was alone, and if so, if be was nervous or afraid.

His steps quickened, and they arrived none too soon.

When they entered, he saw that not only was the full Wizengamot assembled, the Minister for Magic was there. But by far the worst of all was Harry.

He was seated in the chair in the middle of the floor, the one Sirius had sat in during his trial. The one he had been chained in. Harry looked even smaller than he usually did, and much more pale. He was putting on a brave face, but Sirius could tell he was frightened. And who wouldn’t be? Grown, hardened people had fallen to pieces in that chair.

Sirius started forward angrily, but Remus touched his arm and he settled, and when Harry looked at him, he made sure he smiled in a reassuring sort of way. No matter his feelings, he was putting Harry first from now on.

“Ah, Mr. Black,” came the genial voice of Chief Warlock Albus Dumbledore, and his smile nearly made Sirius lose his composure. Only Remus’s hand on his arm and Eugene’s warning look stopped him from saying something ill-advised. “You’re just on time.”

“Chief Warlock,” he spat. “Might I ask what we are doing here? I was under the impression that his hearing was to take place in Ursula Lowell’s office in the Department of Home and Family Services.”

Albus gave him a smile. If Sirius didn’t know better, he would have sworn it was a rather mischievous one. The kind one wore when a successful prank was about to happen right before your eyes.

“There were a few last minute changes,” Dumbeldore said. “But we really ought to begin. Mr. Howell, Ms. Easton, Mr. Black, Mr. Lupin, have a seat.”

With a warning glance at Sirius, Eugene lead them all over to the side, where they sat down. 

“Now,” Dumbledore begin. “We are here in regards to the custody of Mr. Harry James Potter, currently residing at Number 4, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey. Is that correct?” 

There was a moment of silence, then Harry seemed to realize that he was being spoken to.

“Er, that’s right,” he said, his voice coming out quiet but certain.

“Very good. And you live with your aunt, uncle, and cousin, yes? Petunia, Vernon, and Dudley Dursley.”

“Yes, sir,” Harry said, frowning.

“And your relatives, that is to say, your aunt, uncle, and cousin, are muggles, correct?” 

“Where are they going with this?” Sirius muttered to Eugene, who looked concerned.

“Nowhere good,” Eugene whispered back. 

“Thank you, Mr. Potter. You can have a seat with your representative.”

Harry looked reluctant, but he stood and made his way over to sit near a toad-like woman wearing lurid pink robes. She smiled in a way that was clearly meant to be kind, but looked more sickly than compassionate.

Sirius felt sorry for Harry. He felt Remus freeze beside him, inhaling sharply.

“That’s Dolores Umbridge,” he whispered so that Eugene, Olivia, and Sirius could all hear him. “She’s responsible for some new legislation - anti-werewolf. Very nasty. She’s as anti-creature as they come, and close with the Minister, as well.”

Sirius frowned. Were they really going to go after him for his friendship with Remus? His relationship with the man? It seemed below the belt.

And he had thought better of Dumbledore.

Before they could speak on the subject more, Dumbledore spoke.

“We’d like to hear from Mr. Sirius Black now, please,” he said in his usual jovial tone, as if this was a routine matter. Stiffly, Sirius rose, and with a slight tremor in his hands, went to sit on the chair.

_ This is for Harry _ , he said to himself _. I have to do this for Harry. For James and Lily _ .

He sank into the chair, his body rigid and tense. After all, the last time he had sat there, he had been on trial for his life, the chains wrapped tightly around him.

Thankfully, this time, they didn’t move.

“You are Sirius Orion Black, recently cleared of all charges against you?” Dumbledore asked, as a matter of course. 

“Yes,” Sirius said, controlling himself enough that he didn’t add anything else.

“And you are the son of Orion and Walburga Black, brother to Regulus Black?”

“Yes,” Sirius said again, suddenly knowing where this was going. He glanced at Remus, who was whispering hurriedly in Eugene’s ear.

“Your family is notoriously anti-muggle, are they not?” Dumbledore continued.

“My  _ family _ was, yes,” Sirius bit out. “But I’m-“

“Your brother was, in fact, a follower of You-Know-Who? As was your cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange née Black?”

“They were, but-“

“It is my suggestion to this august body,” Dumbledore spoke over Sirius’s attempts at objecting, “that Mr. Black seeks custody of Mr. Potter, not out of genuine concern for the boy, but simply out of anti-muggle sentiment. He believes that the Boy-Who-Lived should not be raised by muggles, that they are unfit guardians only because of their lack of magic. The Dursley’s are more than adequate guardians, in fact, and-“

There was a loud snort.

The whole room turned to look at the source. Harry was slowly turning pink.

“Sorry,” he said. “But the Dursley’s aren’t exactly fit guardians, are they? I mean, my letter from Hogwarts was addressed to  _ the cupboard under the stairs. _ That says it all, really.”

A moment later, he looked mortified, and Umbridge was staring at him, startled. So was the rest of the room, Sirius included. 

Eugene took this time to stand and speak.

“If you’ll forgive the interruption,” he said, sound more confident than he looked. “The issue here is not Mr. Black’s pedigree. There is no evidence that he ever supported You-Know-Who, and in fact, was cleared of such charges by this body not a week ago. The incident of his relations to the Black Family is not a reason to deny him custody. Furthermore, as Mr. Potter has just said, the Dursley home is not a suitable place for him to live. Not because they are non-magical, but because they despise magic.”

“Mr. Howell,“ Dumbledore started, but a woman sitting near him interrupted.

“No, Albus,” she said sternly. “We’ve allowed this charade so far, but if the muggles really made Mr. Potter sleep in a cupboard, there is no question that they are unsuitable guardians.”

Sirius recognized her. Amelia Bones, the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. From what he knew of her, she was a fair woman. Not only that, but her niece was a classmate of Harry’s. She, at least, was on Harry’s side before anyone else’s.

“Amelia,” Dumbledore said, a patronizing tone, “I hardly think we can take one incident as proof-“

But Madam Bones wasn’t inclined to be patient with him.

“Mr. Potter, did your aunt and uncle ever repeat this sort of behavior?” She asked, peering at Harry through her monocle. 

“Yes, ma’am,” Harry said. “They didn’t feed me enough, and made me do all the chores. And they put bars on my windows the summer before second year, and locked me in my room. And they told me my parents were drunks who got killed in a car crash. And-“

"That's quite enough, Mr. Potter," said Dumbledore, looking flustered.

Eugene, however, looked quite eager to speak.

"I have collected the sworn testimony of one Arabella Figg, a squib who lives in Mr. Potter's neighborhood," he said, revealing his ace in the hole. He pulled out a bit of parchment, and began to read aloud.

"I've been watching over Harry since shortly after he was placed at the Dursley house. He was always too thin, especially compared to his uncle and cousin, so when he would come to my house I tried to feed him up. But I couldn't be too nice, you see, because if that aunt of his thought that he was having too good a time, she wouldn't let him come over any longer. I often saw his cousin, Dudley, and his friend chasing Harry, only to hurt him if they caught him, and more than once Vernon Dursley congratulated his son on doing so."

Before he could continue, and it was obvious that there was more, Madam Bones interrupted him.

"Yes, I see," she said, frowning at she looked at Dumbledore. "It seems that Mr. Potter's current guardians are unfit. And as Mr. Black is his godfather, and the Potter's will makes it clear that Mr. Potter should be with him, the answer is clear. Chief Warlock, I believe a vote is in order."

The twinkle Dumbledore's eye was absent. He glanced at the Minister, who was looking quite displeased.

"Very well," the Chief Warlock said, sounding sad and disappointed in everyone around him. "All in favor of Mr. Potter returning to the Dursley's home?" 

Less than a dozen members of the Wizengamot raised their wands

"And all in favor of awarding custody to Sirius Black?"

Sirius had won in a landslide. He grinned at Harry, but his godson, instead of looking pleased and excited, was glaring at Dolores Umbridge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, a new story! This one has been brewing for quite a while. I'm unsure of pairings yet, but as soon as I know I'll add to the tags.


	2. madame umbridge

For some reason, Harry had thought that things would be simple. They had captured Peter Pettigrew, the true culprit of Sirius's supposed crimes, after all, and once they had brought him up to the castle, the Ministry would come, take Wormtail into custody, and Sirius would be free.

And Harry would never have to return to the Dursley's.

Perhaps it was selfish of him - after all, Sirius had spent 12 years in Azkaban, and that was much worse than summers at Number 4, Privet Drive. But he had offered to let Harry live with him, and so it couldn't be that bad to hope, could it?

Things, it seemed, were complicated than that. Yes, Dumbledore had summoned people from the Ministry, something called aurors, who were like police, and even the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement herself came. Madam Bones was a stern woman with a peculiar monocle, but she had listened patiently to Harry's story and believe him, so he liked her. She seemed fair.

But they had still arrested Sirius again, along with Pettigrew.

Harry had protested, had almost even drawn his wand, but Dumbledore had intervened. He told Harry that Sirius was going to get a fair trial, and he definitely wasn't going back to the dementors. Harry was still worried, but he let Hermione lead him away to the hospital wing, where Madam Pomfrey insisted on keeping him for the night along with his friends.

And so Harry was left to finish out the school year, as if he had never captured the man who had truly betrayed his parents, and freed his godfather.

At least exams were already over, and he didn't have to worry about studying. He spent the rest of the school year with a strange combination of anxiety over Sirius's upcoming trial, and relief that he wouldn't ever have to go back to the Dursley's.

Not even a week after he had met Sirius, a copy of the Daily Prophet was delivered to him at breakfast, courtesy of Professor Lupin.

**_ Sirius Black Declared Innocent by Wizengamot! _ ** the headline screamed, and Harry grinned, looking up at Professor Lupin, who smiled down at him from the high table. 

As soon as breakfast was over, Harry headed alone to the Defense professor’s office. 

“Professor Lupin!” he exclaimed, bursting into the office, only to see a trunk standing on the desk. He froze. “Are you going somewhere?”

“Ah,” Lupin said, smiling in a sad way. “It seems that news of my condition mysteriously got out.”

“What do you mean?” Harry asked, a sinking feeling in his stomach.

“I normally don’t like to speak ill of my colleagues, however, given the situation I feel no guilt in telling you that Professor Snape happened to let slip the fact that I am a werewolf. I am certain that by the end of the week, Professor Dumbledore will have been inundated by owls demanding that he fire me. Therefore, I have resigned.”

Professor Lupin spoke as though it was a simple, everyday occurrence, but his pained eyes told a different story.

He’d been expecting something like this.

“But that’s not fair!” Harry nearly shouted, taking a step forward. “You’re the best Defense professor we’ve ever had! Everyone in Gryffindor thinks so!”

“I’m afraid that most student’s parents will think differently,” Lupin said. “Regardless, the thing is done. However,” he said, and now there was a different sort of gleam in his eye, “since I am no longer your professor, I feel no guilt in returning this to you.” 

And he pulled out the Marauder’s Map.

Harry took it. He was glad to have the map back, but at the moment, he would have traded it in a second if it meant that Professor Lupin got to stay.

“I’m sure we’ll see each other again, Harry,” Lupin said, stepping forward and placing a hand on Harry’s shoulder comfortingly. “Sirius and I are old friends, after all, and now that he’s free, I’ll be visiting him often. In fact...” and here, it looked at if Professor Lupin was going to tell him something, but changed course. “Anyway, he’ll be seeking custody over you as soon as he’s released from Saint Mungo’s. I’ve already offered to let him stay with me, for now. At least until he can make other arrangements.”

“Okay, Professor,” Harry said. 

“Please, Harry, call me Remus. Or Moony, even. That’s what you called me when you were a baby, after all.”

Harry goggled. He had known that Professor Lupin knew his dad, but somehow hadn’t put together that he might have known  _ Harry _ as before meeting him on the Hogwart’s express. But it made sense.

“Did...” Harry started, before hesitating. “Did you know my mum? Everyone always says I’m like my dad, but I never hear about her.”

Lupin looked very sad, indeed.

“Yes. Your mother... she was the kindest, strongest woman I ever knew. And she would be so proud of you, just like your dad would be. Just like I am.”

Harry wiped his eyes furiously. It was the first time someone had told him that, and the first time he really believed it.

“Thanks, Remus.”

“It is truly my pleasure, Harry. Now, I believe the feast is this evening. Perhaps you wish to spend the last day before summer with your friends?”

With the hope of seeing Professor Lupin - Remus - over summer break, Harry left to find Ron and Hermione.

Neither of his best friends knew, exactly, how bad it was at the Dursley’s. No one did, and if Harry had any say in it, no one ever would. And he had no reason to complain, now that Sirius would be taking him away from there for good. So he put them from his mind, and spent the rest of the day more relaxed than he had been in a long while.

That was, of course, until about an hour before the feast, when a small owl fluttered down in front of Harry where they were sitting by the lake. It was Professor Dumbledore, asking to see Harry in his office.

A little bit reluctantly, Harry left Ron and Hermione to head up to the Headmaster’s office. He hadn’t been there since the previous year, but he still remembered the way. Once at the huge gargoyle guarding the entrance, though, he hesitated. The note hadn’t mentioned a password.

“Er, the headmaster wants to see me?” Harry said, half questioning. The gargoyle sprang aside, letting Harry up.

He climbed the stairs, wondering what Dumbledore wanted with him. What if it was something to do with Sirius? What if the paper was wrong?

What if Sirius didn’t want him anymore?

Anxiety heavy in his heart, Harry pushed open the door to the office. Dumbledore was there, sitting behind his desk, waiting for him. Harry couldn’t tell by his expression what was going on - the ever-present twinkle was there behind his half-moon spectacles, but he had a slight frown to his mouth.

“Ah, Harry,” he said, and his tone was equally confusing- at once solemn, and, somehow, a bit pleased. “Please, have a seat.”

Harry did so, sinking into the large chair opposite the desk.

“What did you want to see me about, sir?”

“Straight to the point, I see, Harry. Well, first I would like to say again how proud I am of your determination in proving Mr. Blacks’ innocence. The fact that I, too, once believed him to be guilty is something that will weigh on my conscious for some time... regardless, that isn’t was I called you here to speak about. We need to discuss your summer arrangements.”

Harry frowned.

“I’ll be going with Sirius,” he said firmly, surprising himself. “I don’t see what there is to discuss.”

Dumbledore peered at him over his glasses.

"I'm afraid that won't be possible, Harry," he said solemnly.

Harry's heart skipped a beat in his chest. Dumbledore wasn't going to try and keep him from Sirius, was he?

Why would he do something like that?

"What do you mean, sir?" he asked, hoping,  _ praying _ that Dumbledore didn't mean what he thought.

"It is vital that you remain with your aunt and her family. Your mother's sacrifice made it so that Voldemort cannot harm you, so long as you call your blood family home."

"But Voldemort is gone," Harry said desperately. "He's defeated, isn't he?"

"I'm afraid that the threat of Voldemort is not gone for good. Until you are seventeen, I must ask that you remain with the Dursley's."

Harry knew that Dumbledore wasn't really asking. He was telling Harry how things would be. 

"What does Sirius say about it?" he asked, thinking of the only person who might convince Dumbledore to change his mind.

"Sirius will see reason, I am sure of it. He'll want you to be safe, Harry."

_ Safe _ . He mentally scoffed. Harry might well be protected from Voldemort at Number 4, but he certainly didn't feel safe there. 

Not from his so-called family

He wondered what Sirius really thought about all of this. Would he go back on his offer, his promise?

Somehow, Harry didn't think so. But he wasn't about to argue more with Dumbledore.

"I understand, sir," he said stiffly. "May I go now?"

Dumbledore looked mournfully at him, as if he could read Harry's thoughts and was sorry for him. But Harry didn't want anything to do with the Headmaster's pity.

"Of course, my boy. Do enjoy the feast."

Harry rose and left the office, forcing back the angry tears that wanted to form in his eyes. It wasn't fair! He finally got the chance to leave the Dursley's for once and all. The chance to have a proper family. 

And Dumbledore had taken it away from him, just like that. Like he didn't care for Harry at all, just Voldemort.

But Harry didn't care if he was protected from Voldemort at the Dursley's. He had faced Voldemort three times now, none of which had been at his relative's house. And he'd come out on top, each time. He wasn't arrogant enough to believe that he could go up against the dark lord at full power and win, but Voldemort wasn't a full power. Harry had seen him in his first year. He had been weak, pathetic. Still a threat, but no a lethal one.

Harry just didn't understand.

He met Ron and Hermione at the entrance to the Great Hall, and something about the look on his face must have alarmed them, because instead of leading him into the feast they pulled him into a deserted room of the side of the entrance hall.

"What's the matter?" Hermione asked urgently.

"Dumbledore says I can't go with Sirius. He says I have to go back to the Dursley's."

Ron swore.

"That's not fair!"

"And besides," Hermione added, "Professor Dumbledore _ can't _ . He's the headmaster, he's not in a position to tell you where to live or who your guardians are."

"I dunno, Hermione," Ron said doubtfully. "He's __ pretty powerful. The Chief Warlock and everything. My dad always said that Dumbledore could accomplish anything he put his mind to."

Harry didn't respond, too busy feeling miserable and sorry for himself. He thought about writing to Sirius, but his godfather was in St. Mungo's - the wizarding hospital. Harry didn't want to bother him there. And the feast was starting, so he wouldn't have the opportunity to speak to Lupin.

"Don't worry, Harry," Hermione said. "I don't know Sirius well, but he doesn't seem like the kind of man who would give up easily. And he  _ really _ cares about you."

Of all the things she might have said, this was the most comforting. If Sirius was half as determined to care for Harry as he was to get to Pettigrew, Harry had nothing to worry about.

Still, he worried.

The feast had a dream-like, unreal quality, as Harry methodically ate without tasting anything. He tried to make eye contact with Remus, to let him know that something had happened, but it didn't work.

He slept fitfully that night, dreams of his aunt, uncle, and cousin troubling his rest. The next morning, he packed his things, coaxed Hedwig into her cage, and followed the crowd to the Hogwart's Express.

Ron and Hermione were unusually subdued as well, both worried and a bit sorry for him. Harry found he didn't mind whatever sympathy or pity they felt. He knew they really cared.

He tried to perk up for the ride home, playing Exploding Snap with Ron and Hermione and eating sweets, but his heart wasn't really in it. 

As they approached London, there was a tapping at the window. A very small, very fluffy owl was barely keeping up with the train. Harry opened the window and let the tiny thing in. There was a letter tied to its leg.

_ Dear Harry, _

_ I hope this finds you before you reach your aunt and uncle. I don’t know whether they’re used to owl post. _

_ I'm assuming you saw The Daily Prophet this morning. I'm officially a free man, and it's all thanks to you and your friends. I'm currently a resident of St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, at least for another week. But I should recover just fine, at least according to my Healer. _

_ There is something I never got round to telling you during our brief meeting. It was I who sent you the Firebolt. Crookshanks took the order to the Owl Office for me. I used your name but told them to take the gold from Gringotts vault number seven hundred and eleven – my own. Please consider it as thirteen birthdays’ worth of presents from your godfather. _

_ I would also like to apologize for the fright I think I gave you, that night last year when you left your uncle’s house. I had only hoped to get a glimpse of you before starting my journey north, but I think the sight of me alarmed you. _

_ I've retained a solicitor, and he's helped me put in the paperwork to start the process of becoming your guarding. His name is Eugene Howell, and he's the same person who defended me in my trial. I have a great deal of faith in him.  _

_ The hearing at the Ministry should be soon. Eugene tells me that they'll send a representative to pick you up and escort you there, and you'll be expected to testify. Everything should go well, and you'll spend the rest of the summer with me. _

_ If your aunt and uncle give you any trouble, please write to me as soon as possible. _

_ With love, _

_ Sirius Black _

_ P.S. I thought your friend Ron might like to keep this owl, as it’s my fault he no longer has a rat. _

Ron was thrilled with the gift of an owl, after getting Crookshank's opinion on him, that was. Harry kept re-reading the letter, and neither Ron nor Hermione said anything about it. The was hope after all. Sirius hadn't given up on him.

The thought warmed Harry. It would only be until the hearing that Harry had to deal with the Dursley's, after all. He should have known that, no matter what Dumbledore said, Sirius wouldn't give up on him. 

Harry, in high spirits, hugged Ron and Hermione goodbye, waved to Mrs. Weasley, and headed over to Uncle Vernon, who was waiting for him.

"Come along, boy," he spat out. It was clear that he didn't want to remain one second longer among witches and wizards "What’s that?’ he snarled, staring at the envelope Harry was still clutching in his hand. ‘If it’s another form for me to sign, you’ve got another –"

"It’s not," said Harry cheerfully. "It’s a letter from my godfather."

"Godfather?’ spluttered Uncle Vernon. ‘You haven’t got a godfather!"

"Yes, I have. You remember, he was on the news last summer. He broke out of wizard prison and was on the run, but he's been cleared of all charges. He's going to try and get custody of me."

Uncle Vernon looked both horrified at the idea of a convict godfather and eager at the idea of getting rid of Harry for good. It gave him a strange kind of expression, and Harry stifled a laugh.

Despite the threat of his godfather and a hearing, Harry's week at the Dursley's was a miserable one. It seemed that, with the knowledge that he might be gone soon, Aunt Petunia was intent on getting every last drop of sweat out of Harry. He did every chore he had ever heard of, and some he was sure were made up just for him. But Harry powered through it all, counting down on his calendar for the day of the hearing. 

Finally, the day arrived. Dressed in his best muggle clothes, which weren't really that nice, Harry waited on the front porch for his representative. Promptly at noon, she arrived. A squat witch in a pale pink suit, she approached him with what Harry was certain was meant to be a friendly grin. But the effect was more of a grimace.

"Mr. Potter, I presume?" she said in a high-pitched, girly voice.

"Er, yes. That's me," Harry said nervously. "You're from the Ministry of Magic?"

"Oh yes," she said, tittering. "My name is Dolores Umbridge. I'm here to escort you to your hearing. Are you ready to go, Mr. Potter?" And she looked him up at down, raising an eyebrow. Feeling self-conscious about his clothes already, Harry blushed a bit. It wasn't his fault he didn't have anything better.

"Yes, I'm ready," he said, standing up. He had his wand in his pocket, but otherwise looked completely muggle.

"You understand, Mr. Potter, that you'll be expected to be completely truthful during the hearing?" she asked. Harry frowned.

"I'm not going to lie, if that's what you mean," he said, crossing his arms over his chest. 

"Then you won't mind a little spell to ensure that, will you?" she asked, and before Harry could reply, she had whipped out her wand and flicked it at him. A spell hit Harry in the chest before he could even attempt to defend himself.

"What was that?" he almost shouted, one hand touching his chest where the spell had hit him.

She tittered.

"Oh, a complicated little charm to encourage truthfulness," she said. "We wouldn't want you to be lying to the Wizengamot, would we?"

Harry knew what the Wizengamot was - they were the people Sirius had his trial before. But Harry was under the impression that this was to be a simple hearing by someone in the Department of Home and Family Services, not a trial.

"What do you mean?" he asked, finding that he couldn't stop the question from emerging.

"Sirius Black is a dangerous man, criminal or no," she said. "Hardly the kind of guardian the Ministry wants for the Boy-Who-Lived. He even associates himself with known werewolves, can you imagine?"

"If you're talking about Professor Lupin, he's the best teacher we've ever had!" Harry exclaimed, not liking her tone.

"Your standards must be very low, then," she replied, ignoring him. "Now, it's nearly time for the hearing to begin. Give me your arm."

She grasped Harry's upper arm before he had a chance to even respond, and Harry suddenly felt as though they were being sucked through a straw, compressed, and moving very quickly. 

When they landed, Umbridge released Harry as he staggered to his knees, vomiting on the ground. 

"Tsk, tsk, Mr. Potter," she scolded him, vanishing the mess with a flick of her wand. "You don't take to apparition very well at all."

"Is that what that was?" he said hoarsely. "Why didn't you warn me?"

She seemed not to have heard him,.

"Stand up," she instructed brusquely. "We're going to be late, and it won't do to keep the Minister waiting, let alone the Chief Warlock and entire Wizengamot!"

Harry pushed himself to his feet, swaying, and feeling more than slightly ill, but he managed to follow Umbridge as they headed further into what must be the Ministry of Magic. He barely looked around, however, too preoccupied with the strange feeling in his stomach. 

He didn't even realize they had stopped until a wizard held out his hand towards him.

"Wand, please," he said in a bored tone. Harry, still out of sorts, handed him his holly wand. The wizard took it, placing it in a strange contraption that looked like scales with only one side. It produced a small strip of parchment.

"Eleven inches, phoenix-feather core, been in use three years. That correct?"

"Yeah," Harry said.

"I keep this," said the wizard, impaling the slip of parchment on a small brass spike. "You get this back," he added, thrusting the wand at Harry. "Hang on... you're Harry Potter!"

"That is quite enough, Mr. Munch," Umbridge said sternly. "We'll be late."

"Er, sorry, Madam Umbridge," the wizard said nervously. But he gawked at Harry as he passed, much to Harry's discomfort.

He followed Umbridge through the large atrium, barely noticing the golden statue and fireplaces lining the walls, until they got to the elevators. He shuffled into one behind her, and they were off, heading down.

When they emerged, it was to a rough stone hallway lit by torches.

"Come along, the courtrooms are further down," she said, leading Harry along on her short legs, down the corridor and to a set of stone steps. 

At the bottom, there was yet another hallway, passed heavy wooden doors with iron locks and hinges,.

"Here we are," Umbridge said finally, pushing one of the heavy doors open. "In here."

Harry followed her in, and looked around, his heart sinking. They were in a kind of sunken platform, and surrounding them, above them, was a group of witches and wizards, looking solemn and all wearing plum-colored robes. In the center was Albus Dumledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts and Chief Warlock, and Cornelius Fudge, Minister for Magic.

This was not what Harry had been expecting. He wasn't on trial! It was just supposed to decide where he lived.

Harry didn't understand, even as Umbridge led him to a great chair in the middle of the floor and had him sit down. He noticed the chains, and prayed they weren't for him.

Why was Dumbledore doing this?

The doors burst open, and Sirius Black entered, followed by Remus Lupin and flanked by a witch and wizard unfamiliar to Harry. 

He felt a great sense of relief. Sirius was here. Everything would be okay now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sirius letter to Harry was largely taken from Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban.


End file.
